Inordinate Passions
by love-is-a-broken-heartbeat
Summary: He peeped up at her to see her shaking and glaring, absolutely livid. Then he drawled, “Fine. Don’t eat anything at all. It’s what you do best.”
1. The Feeling of Sunrise

Inordinate Passions

**By: -love-is-a-broken-heartbeat-**

**Written: 8. October. 2009**

This is a story of my own personalized themes. It has no affiliation with any themes groups as I have made it out of my own accordance.

Theme One: There is nothing to compare to the feeling of a sunrise.

Rating: Maybe 15-16 +; not quite 'M', but pretty damn close.

* * *

Shikamaru did _not_ want to admit the warm sparks that infiltrated his pounding heart every time _she_ was around. He'd even stopped looking at her in the face days ago because he was afraid he was terribly opaque and she was horrifyingly intuitive; able to read people within seconds of grazing her own bright blue eyes across theirs. He didn't want her to _see_.

Her long blond tresses were always perfectly ironed stick straight and yet, somehow, her hair still managed to look sleek to the touch. It had grown longer over the years since her first real challenge against Sakura and just barely rested above her belly button when she pulled it up into her 'casual' ponytail. Shikamaru knew she spent hours trying to make it perfectly smooth without the careless bumps of his own messy topknot. She wasn't fooling him when she lied about the amount of time she spent in the bathroom.

He'd stopped catching her body when she had rid herself of the bandages. She was just to fucking hot exposing her fit stomach and the span of her legs. She looked taller, like a delicate goddess on her pedestal. And he was afraid he'd jump on her; give her bruising kisses; run his coarse hands on her glassy skin; shove his hands into her shirt and dig his fingers under her skirt, pushing his fingers into her core; that he'd completely lose control around her whether she was conscious or not. He couldn't handle that.

Shikamaru had told Ino that he wasn't into the art of catching bimbos. And, of course, she'd been choleric and hit him as hard as she could, finishing the session by kneeing him in the groin and telling him that he was not attractive enough to catch her anyways – that she'd only let him catch her in the first place because he was her fall back boy, her last choice. He was in too much pain to even mention Chouji. He told himself that distancing himself would be worth it.

The sky was a constant reminder of the ultramarine hue of her eyes and he found he could no longer enjoy watching the sky. Every time he tried to, her sharp gaze wormed its way into his mind and all feelings of discomfort and lust came back tenfold. The first time, he'd been so clouded over in the animalism that he hadn't realized he was touching himself as he saw her face and imagined what it'd be like to strip her of her clothes and pride, and to just fuck her in the field. Upon his release, he'd grown red and embarrassed and disgusted with himself. The fourth time his lewdness occurred, he'd stopped looking at the sky.

Every casual move of her pert lips was the fire red glow of the sun late in bloom and her smile was an explosion of color across his vision. Every graceful step she took when she walked ahead of him was absolutely dreadful as he watched her hips and his half lidded eyes drank in the details of her curves. He already felt sick and uneasy.

Chouji had not been able to accompany them on this particular mission because his skills were currently needed elsewhere. Shikamaru swallowed, not knowing how he'd ever be able to survive without a third person there. His eyes settled on her calves as she whispered by the trees elegantly.

It took him a while to realize he was talking to her, "–gh. We should set up camp for the night."

"Why?" she looked back at him, irritated, "We could get so much farther tonight."

"Because I said so," he muttered back, snapping his eyes away from hers.

"Fuck that," she gritted back, "Do we really have to play follow the fucking leader Shikamaru? Should I always listen to exactly as you say? I can tell how much I disgust you. Why should I even spare you the time of day?"

Shikamaru found he'd suddenly felt sour and wanted to throw all of his effort away. He wanted to shove her into the damn tree and tell her exactly what he was feeling and what was going on and what he wanted to do to her and what she was unknowingly doing to him. But Shikamaru was a coward and knew that she would refuse to accept it – to accept him. And so his venomous tongue spoke no words and they continued on as far as the blonde beauty wanted to go.

When the two finally did stop, Ino was watching him intently and it made him _uncomfortable_. Shikamaru did not like to be scrutinized, especially by the female gender. He felt her eyes waver from his face, to his unkempt hair, to his rumpled clothes, to the front of his pants, and to his feet. And then she asked him the question he dreaded.

"Why don't you look at me anymore Shikamaru?" her brash tone dithered.

"…" Shikamaru could not bring himself to tell her the truth nor could he bring himself to lie to her. He settled for the in between, "I don't know. It's complicated and you wouldn't understand."

"You know, if you took care of yourself better, maybe a girl could actually want you." She always changed the subject to juvenile insults when she grew angry. Ino's words were acid against his esteem.

"People should like you for what's on the inside Ino." Shikamaru started evenly, "Do you really only want someone who fucks you then leaves you once you gain five pounds and get a pimple in the middle of your face?"

And then Ino was straddling him on the tree he was leaning against, her breath callous against his jaw, "Then why are you avoiding me Nara?"

Shikamaru felt her sharp eyes as they pierced into his own – there was no escaping. Her thighs squeezed against his pelvis and he inadvertently moaned, sliding to his bottom as she followed, "_Fuck_."

Pretending not to notice his slip, she placed her hand on his shoulder and hissed into his ear, "Tell me or I won't get off."

His hands automatically gripped at her waist as he glared at her. His length was hard against the inner side of her left thigh.

"So you want to have sex then?" he asked lowly, his hold tightening as her eyes widened in something akin to surprise, "Because that is what's going to happen if you refuse to get off."

The blonde started, "I-…"

Before Ino could even begin to formulate a response, Shikamaru stood and dropped her carelessly to the ground. Her indigo eyes were aghast and his voice was cold, "Don't mess with me Yamanaka. Just leave me be."

Before he could walk away, Ino's arms tucked around him in a flash, "I want you to tell me why it's so horrid to be around me."

He ignored her and patiently waited for her to pry her falcon claws off of him. When Ino's hands finally left him, he turned to her, "I don't want to be like all of the other guys you've been coitus with Ino. I told you that you couldn't understand. Stop trying to get into my head."

He found he couldn't resist her watered down face and pressed his lips hesitantly against her forehead. Shikamaru's world burst into a million colors at once and his hands trembled slightly against her shoulders. She had _no_ idea.

He pulled away frowning at her, "Don't worry. I won't run and tell the whole wide world that you just tried to seduce me. It would ruin your reputation of running after _attractive_ men."

It was hard to resist the angry tightening of her lips as the sun rose behind her voluptuous figure and bathed her in the glorious rays of desire and idolatry. Ino glowed with an uncertainty that had Shikamaru nipping his own lips, desperate to resist any part of her.

After all, Ino was the sunrise early in the morning. She was pale yet vibrant. She was flimsy but sturdy. Ino was the undertone of the wind against his skin in the fields; the angry ringing of the alarm clock in the morning. She was the bustling crowd in the streets with their whispered rumors on the way to work. And Shikamaru felt cursed _because_ he found her attractive even though she was never and would never be what he looked for in a woman.

He knew that he wanted a part of her that he couldn't resist – Shikamaru was not stupid after all. He'd been trying for quite some time. But all be damned, he was having a hard time.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Please tell me what you think. ^__^

I hope you are enjoying so far. =3


	2. Angel

**Inordinate Passions**

**By: -love-is-a-broken-heartbeat-**

**Written: 8. December. 2009**

This is a story of my own personalized themes. It has no affiliation with any themes groups as I have made it out of my own accordance.

Theme Two: What? Angel? Really?

Rating: Maybe 15-16 +; not quite 'M', but pretty damn close.

* * *

Her manicured nails ran through her fringe absentmindedly as she envisaged how a guy would react at the mere sight of her. The puffy clouds in the sky only added to her inner delusion and pieces started to fit together perfectly.

Golden tresses would whip violently across her pale cheeks and her lips would tense. Her ocean's gaze would fall across across him and he'd find himself frozen – unable to move. He would not to blink, not wanting to miss a second of her pulchritude.

Hours seemed to pass as his lashes finally lowered and, when the light swallowed his scrutiny, she was gone. Feeling a sense of loss, he'd whip about in all directions trying to locate her; but the only thing that would meet him would be the barren sky and an open field.

Then, she'd appear before him, cast with a white glow and press her lips across his, lighter than any feeling a feather could give. He'd be ensnared and the white would cover him until they both morphed into the purest innocence.

Ino smiled deliriously at the thought. Of course…. Only someone positively _yummy_ would fit that standard and think of her as such a graceful piece of work. It would be somebody cute with a nice physique, albeit a bit lanky, with dark eyes, and a gorgeous tan.

Not that _Shikamaru _of all people would even begin to understand. Her eyes lost their dreamy hue as she turned to look at him. His hair was messy from the sleep the previous night, his ratty hair falling out of the ponytail. His skin was spotted from different times in the sun and scars plastered his bare back. His stomach rolled when he bent over the campfire, prodding at some cod he'd apparently packed for the trip – her least favorite.

"Not really attractive at all," she muttered to herself, "He's a fucking ninja, so why does he even have fat rolls?"

Ino had never been fond of Chouji's excess skin either, but at least he had a reason to have it! It was a part of his technique.

Shikamaru on the other hand…. Ino eyed him up and down distastefully…. was lazy. She didn't even know what had possessed her to mount him so shamelessly the previous day and demand his attention. In fact, she could still feel his punitive hands on her waist! Ino ignored the fact that he held her down so easily.

A person like him wasn't even worth her time of day, so why should she be bothered by the likes of him?

Standing up, she strode over to him and bent beside him, "You know…"

He turned to her slowly, though didn't look her in the eyes, and she noted that he hadn't even washed his face. Blackheads covered his chin and the oil coated his face from their travel, "Yes?"

"I really hate cod," Ino ranted on, "Why did you even bother bringing it?"

"Because it's good for your skin _princess_," Ino's mouth dropped as his sarcastic tone, "You don't go out in the sun enough."

Ino lost composure from his words, "What do you mean?!?! If anybody has bad skin here, it you Shikamaru!!" she pointed at him accusingly, "I don't want to get burned. And at least I don't have blackheads all over my fucking face!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples. Why was it that Ino couldn't understand anything?

He peeped up at her to see her shaking and glaring, absolutely livid. Then he drawled, "Fine. Don't eat anything at all. It's what you do best."

With that, he pierced the fish with a sharp stick and rounded away from her, all food in tow. If she thought she was getting any food out of him, she was on her own.

The blonde teen frowned again. He'd avoided her eyes yet again. Feelings of insecurity rolled like waves in her stomach and Ino started to doubt herself. Were her capabilities not good enough to accompany him? Did he not think she was attractive? Why was it that he kept avoiding her? And now he wasn't going to feed her either? He knew she couldn't cook for herself…

Shaking herself out of her reverie and grabbing her pack, Ino snapped, "Shikamaru! I'm going to bath in that stream about a mile north of here."

He turned to her, fish hanging out of his mouth, and nodded, "Okay."

Ino's gaze sharpened even more as she took off, disgusted about his lack of manners. She'd arrived in four minutes flat and hurried out of her clothes. Her toe kissed the water gently. It was cold. Ino frowned, "So much for an enjoyable bath."

Back at camp, Shikamaru finished packing up, and yawned. Then started walking slowly to the destination Ino had proclaimed to be going to. His feet slid against tree roots silently and he arrived. Nothing met him but the calm water. He stood behind one of the bigger trees, wondering where Ino could be and eyed the area for any sight of her.

"Where are you _princess_?" he whispered, his genius eyes lingering on all the areas she could hide in,

As his eyes brushed against the deeper expanse of water, Ino shot up.

"There you are," he breathed a sigh of relief before he realized she was in the water. And naked. All feelings of assurance vanished in an instant.

Her back was arched and her hair was clinging to her wet skin. Her nipples were hard, probably from the temperature of the stream.

The gasp that left her dripping, part lips though caused him to turn red up to his ears and his groin to constrict painfully against the material of his pants. Shikamaru burned her curves into his mind as she washed with an elegance he hadn't known she possessed. He muffled a moan as she bit her lip, apparently deep in thought.

Her eyes were unearthly blue and her soaked white blonde locks had droplets of water sliding off them. Her stomach was perfectly flat and her breasts stood full and supple. The upturn of her nose was graceful. The lack of makeup was appealing. Everything was…. Perfect. She was faultless.

"Angel," he muttered softly as her head turned in his direction. He didn't care that she was bossy and a bitch. He didn't care that she liked to talk for hours about stupid things. He didn't just didn't care.

At least, not until she started approaching him, a deadly tone in tow, "Who's there?"

He didn't even have time to run because she was already looking him right in the eye. The redness in his cheeks died and he looked away, covering his groin. _How __completely__ unnecessary._

"Uh……" Shikamaru mumbled, scratching the back of his neck with ease.

"You know," Ino snapped, still in front of him, boisterous and very, horrifyingly, incredibly nude, "I know you think I'm weak and _helpless_ Shikamaru, but I'm not! I can take care of myself!"

As she huffed, he tried again, thankful she'd passed off his pose as that of a typical male and not a horny bastard in heat, "Uh… sorry. You should put clothes on."

Ino crossed her arms and smirked, "Oh? Why should I?"

He had to get his eyes away from her exposed body. Now!

Then… Shikamaru looked straight into her eyes on his own for the first time in years.

Muttering out, "It's completely unattractive."

_What the fuck did I just say?!?!_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

It's finally here!!! ;D Sorry for the long wait guys, I have been incredibly busy with school and such. And blah blah blah. I know I know. It gets old. XDDDDD

Anyways.... As usual tell me what you think. ^__^

And I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. [[[[=


End file.
